To Love Again
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Yawning I turned off the light, snuggled my blanket and in a sing song voice I whispered, "I'm getting married."  Normally the thought of marriage would have made me gag, but the thought of marrying Edward made it much more appealing.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Again**

**A Twilight Fanfiction.**

Date: July 27 2004.

"You have to go." I said, gently nipping his ears with my teeth.

"I don't have to." He muttered placing light kisses along my jaw.

"Yes, you do actually it's your bachelor party." My words being powered up by Edwards cell phone ringing to Emmett's personal ring tone.

"So you didn't go to yours." He countered moving one of his hands to reach over to the nightstand to get his cell phone.

Once he pressed ignored I replied, "I didn't want one true, but in the end Alice brought the party with her to my house. So technically I did have mine."

As I started playing with his hair he whispered, "Please let me stay." Then moving his upper body up so he could look at me. His face was flushed and I was sure mine was as well.

His green eyes were shining with emotions as he said, "I love you." With such conviction I couldn't help myself when I reached my hand around his head and literally vanished all existing space between us with such a force it left him a bit shocked for a few seconds before he started to return the kiss with just as much zeal.

Pretty soon my shirt was on the floor as well as his.

Turning so I was now on top I reached for his belt buckle, never breaking the kiss, when suddenly, "Wow, that's somewhat kinky! Ride that cowboy Bella!" was shouted out, startling me off of Edward (and the bed) and onto the floor.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled while reaching to help me back on to the bed.

"What." He asked leaning against the doorframe looking highly amused

"What the hell?" he only said while rubbing my shoulder, which sadly broke my fall.

"Can't let you back out tonight, let's go!" he answered stepping into the room gently picking me up off of Edward's lap and placing my on the bed.

Looking at me for help, I simply muttered, "Go." While blushing as I realized that I was shirtless and in my black lacy bra

Groaning Edward dragged out, "Fine." Before getting up off the bed

"Yes! It's going to be the bombdiggity!" Emmett yelled out racing out of the room

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered pulling the wife beater over his head and shrugging on the green button up long sleeve.

Still on the bed but moving to my knees, I said, "it's okay." Then reaching up to finish buttoning the last few buttons as I gave him small kisses.

"Damn your cousin and his persistence." He playfully growled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into another kiss.

"Yes damn Emmett for being the party animal he is." I laughed.

Chuckling Edward disentangled himself from me and said "bye"

He stopped when he got to the middle of the room and placed his hands on his hips, surely thinking about something.

Turning back towards me he walked to the bed and ducked down, leaving me absolutely confused.

"I love this side of you, really I do but can you put this on?" he said straightening up with my shirt in his hand.

Blushing I reached for the shirt, trying to ignore his stare, "What?" I muttered blushing even harder as I slipped the shirt over my head and then let out a yelp when I felt Edward's lips right above my breasts valley.

"I love your blush." He whispered against my skin, hugging me towards him.

Laughing I softly pushed him away and said, "You know what, I think you need a last single guys night out."

"I'll miss you." He said kissing me once more on the cheek.

I noticed he was more kissey feeling than usual.

"I know you will, I'm a fucking catch, what can I say." I smirked playfully.

Snickering, he muttered, "Yes you are." And started heading for the door.

"Goodnight." He called out as he disappeared from view.

"Edward!" I yelled realizing something.

"Yeah?" he asked walking back into the room.

Staring straight into his emerald eyes that were shining with curiosity I said, "I love you too. So So much." My voice shaking with emotion

Walking up to me in silence he lifted my chin, so he could look me in the eyes without having to bend down so much, when suddenly

"Edward! Get your ass out of my BB's room! It's time to part-tay!" Followed by 3 consecutive car honks.

Rolling his eyes he ignored Emmett and gave me a kiss that made my entire being fill up with the now ever so present sparks that I felt with him and only him.

"As do I." He said flashing me my favorite crooked smile of his that made me in return smile like a kid on dope.

He kissed my forehead once more and then left the room where I waited, still on my knees, hearing as Edward opened and closed the front door seconds later.

"Sheesh fucking finally. Let's go get you wasted!" Emmett yelled causing me to stumble off of the bed, eyes wide, and run to the window.

Thrusting it open, I leaned out and yelled,

"Emmett I'll kick your ass! Don't you dare do that!"

"Not making promises!" he yelled back laughing out his words.

Knowing it was a lost battle, I closed the window and walked back to my bed finally feeling tired.

Yawning I turned off the light, snuggled my blanket and in a sing song voice I whispered, "I'm getting married."

Normally the thought of marriage would have made me gag, but the thought of marrying Edward made it much more appealing.

**Next Morning.**

"Bella wake up!"

My eyes snapped opened and the first things I saw were pale blue eyes, that belonged to the one and only Alice Cullen.

"Morning" I yawned out.

"Seriously, your getting married and all you can say is 'Morning'!" she said acting irritated, but her eyes swirled with anything but irritation.

Stretching I moved to a sitting position, "What's on today's agenda."

"A lot, we need to get your showered and then go over to the church where the hair stylist is waiting and then I need to check if nothing is missing for your honeymoon. And a bunch of other small things" She said counting them off on her fingers.

"But who's the wedding planner that can do it all while wearing stilettos death traps all day long without once complaining." I smiled.

"Me of course but still it's my very first wedding for a friend and I want it to be perfect. So go take a shower and we'll be going." Alice said smiling back and backing up to give me room to get up.

"Cool." I said stretching once more and heading to the bathroom.

As I started undressing I heard Alice yell, "I'm making coffee!"

Alice had wakened me up around 7:30 so about an hour later we were pulling up to the church.

Walking the back way (Because Alice wanted to keep the actual inside of the church a secret) to get to the room where the bridesmaid and I will be getting ready I felt myself start to get butterflies in my stomach. And they weren't from nerves either, I was excited, very excited and that's something I didn't exactly expect to be when I was a younger girl thinking about this day.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella the bride. I'll be back soon." Alice rushed out as she saw some flowers being placed on the patio.

"She's an odd one." Rosalie said smiling at me and motioning me to sit down in front of the huge church vanity.

"So Alice told me she wanted your hair in a half ponytail with soft curls? Is that right?" She asked starting to plug in the hair curler.

Shrugging I said, "If that's what Alice said then, yup, it's right."

Laughing she replied, "Okay then." And started to comb my hair.

"Bella!" You look gorgeous!" Esme said just as Rosalie was finished zipping me up in my dress.

Looking down because I started to feel my blush appear I muttered a "thank you"

"A blushing bride!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time causing each other to laugh. We've all been goofing around since this morning, Rosalie, or Rose as she likes to be called turned out to be a really cool person and I asked her to stay for the wedding which she accepted.

"Your parents would have been so proud." Esme whispered in my ear as she wrapped me up in a hug.

Immediately my eyes started to sting at the mention of my parents, it's been 5 years since they've died, but it still hurt so bad to think about them.

Biting my bottom lip to keep from crying I gave Esme a watery smile, "Thanks."

"Mom! Don't make her cry! She'll ruin her make-up!" Alice yelled from the make-up counter as she had now changed into her bridesmaid dress.

The black against her skin made it look stunning and I was extremely happy with the outcome.

"I'm okay, Alice." I said truthfully.

"Alice dear are the boys ready? It's 20 till." Esme said looking at her daughter.

"I don't know, but I'll check right now." Alice replied looking as fashionable as ever and not a bit worried as she started to walk out the room.

"Bella dear, I have something for you." Esme said reaching in her purse and pulling out a velvet slim box.

"Oh god." I gasped as I opened it up. Inside was an absolutely breath taking tiara (A/N: To lazy to give detail, I'll post a pic on homepage).

"Esme, this…I can't accept this." I managed to say after a few tries

"Oh damn!" Rose whispered as she got a better look at the tiara.

"Nonsense, of course you can, this is your something old, new, borrowed, and blue." She said lightly taking the tiara and placing it on my head.

"New?" I asked bending down a bit to let Rosalie come in and adjust it.

"It's mine making it your borrowed, but I'm also giving this to you, making it your something new." She explained smiling as she twirled me around.

"Shouldn't this be for Alice though?" I asked.

Still smiling Esme said, "I talked to Alice about it and she's perfectly okay with it, besides she has her eyes on a few rings of mine."

I opened my mouth but then just smiled and said "I love it. Thank you." When I realized that I would never win this battle either.

"Bella." Alice called out. I was smiling as I turned to her but that smile dropped from my face as soon as I met Alice's eyes. Shock, disbelief and worry were all mixed in them.

"What's wrong Alice." I asked walking towards her.

Alice didn't reply just kept looking at me with a dazed looked on her face.

"Ali, what's wrong…Spit it out?" I asked starting to feel worried because Alice never freaked out, so the fact that she was speechless right now was scaring the hell out of me.

"Edward's not here" Alice said losing the dazed look on her face and completely focusing on me now.

"Oh…Well where'd he go, it's almost time. Did he forget something at home?" I asked not getting why Alice was freaking about it.

She let out a shaky sigh and pulled me to the small 2-seater couch.

Grabbing both of my hands and looking me in the eyes Alice said, "Bella, Edward's gone."

I stared at Alice then turned to Esme and Rosalie they both wore the same look of pity on their faces and it wasn't until then that I realized what she meant but I couldn't help but look back at Alice.

"What." I said feeling the tears pour down my cheeks.

But this time Alice didn't reprimand me.

* * *

So what did you think!

I'll update I'm Mute and Let me help sometime in the next 1 or 2 weeks

P.s I HAD A BLAST IN MEXICO!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
